


Under Moonlight

by doobler



Category: Transformers Animated (2007)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Heart-to-Heart, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-22
Updated: 2019-04-22
Packaged: 2020-01-23 18:55:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18555772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/doobler/pseuds/doobler
Summary: Optimus and Prowl have a little spark-to-spark late one night





	Under Moonlight

"Hey. Got a nanoclick?"

Prowl looked up from the horizon, the dwindling light of sunset dancing across his visor. He smiled gently.

"For you? Always."

Optimus sat beside the ninja-bot, his knees drawn close to his chassis, his servos splayed behind him. Prowl continued his nightly routine, a low and deep hum reverberating from deep within his audio synthesizers. He had at least three cats curled up within the concave nest of his crossed legs. He gave all three slow simultaneous strokes, smiling more confidently as they nuzzled up into his touch.

"Is this where you disappear to some nights?" Optimus spoke up, his voice soft.

"Mm. Yes. It helps me clear my head. Give me room to 'breathe' as they say."

Optimus watched, enamored, as Prowl continued to pet the little creatures. They were wiggling delightedly, tails and paws swishing in a rather lazy motion.

"I think they think you're one of them." Optimus chuckled.

"How do you figure?"

"Well, you sound like them."

Prowl went still and silent, his gaze fixed dead ahead. A pang of something, a negative sort of queasy sickness, lodged itself into Optimus's spark chamber. He opened his mouth, only to snap it shut as Prowl started laughing.

"Excuse me," The ninja-bot struggled to speak coherently, swallowed by a fit of giggling. "Are you claiming I  _purr_ , Prime?"

"I mean, you kinda do," Optimus countered with a half-shrug. That title out of Prowl's mouth never failed to kick his internal fans into overdrive. "That meditative humming you do sounds an awful lot like cats."

Prowl shook his head, still snickering. He finally sighed, calming down.

"That's... Sweet of you." He added softly.

Optimus simply nodded, unsure how to reply. They stared in silence for a moment, admiring the night sky. Earth was so beautiful, with its fluffy dark clouds and single radiant moon. If Optimus cranked up his auditory sensors, he could hear the chirping of crickets, the rattling of dry leaves against concrete, the peeping of frogs. It wasn't hard for him to understand why Prowl was so obsessed with organics. In their own special way, they were all quite incredible.

"I'm sure you're here for a reason."

Optimus opened his eyes, not even recalling them closing. He blinked owlishly and managed a shy smile.

"Maybe I'm looking for a little... Spark-to-spark."

"Really?" Prowl scoffed, though he was smiling too. "You and your burning desire to get your team to open up."

"It's a great method to cement the bond between bots!" Optimus replied passionately, chuckling a bit to himself. "Plus..."

He went quiet.

"...Plus?"

"I dunno," Optimus sighed. "We've. We're. We've all got history. Our own history. And I think... We've each been through some difficult. Things. Keeping that locked up for too long is... Unhealthy. Damaging. Dangerous."

"You speaking from experience?" Prowl avoided eye contact entirely, focused on the cats still purring in his lap.

"Possibly."

Prowl looked back at him, something unreadable sparkling across his visor. His gaze hardened and he sat up straight.

"Alright then," He said. "Tell me about it."

 

By the time Optimus was done, the moon sat fat and high above the clouds, its golden glow illuminating the planet's surface. Prowl was stoic as always, though his body language was entirely different. A sort of downward hunch was set in his shoulders and his gaze was distant.

"I'm. Sorry, Optimus," He spoke up finally. "About Elita. About Sentinel. About the Guard. About everything."

"Eh. You can't change the past," Optimus replied, his voice firm. "All you can do is work on the future."

"Spoken like a true leader."

They shared a smile, small but meaningful. Without really thinking, Optimus reached over, stroking a finger down one of the cats still in Prowl's lap. All three were sleeping now, purring in contentment. Their fingers clinked together and Optimus suddenly yanked his servo back, eyes wide.

"Sorry, I--"

"No, no," Prowl beamed. "Here."

He took Optimus's hand, delicately folding his fingers into a slight cup. He guided him, aiding him in very gently petting all three cats. A funny sort of warmth enveloped Optimus's spark chamber and, as sweet as the little organics were, he didn't think it was their doing.

"What about you?" Optimus said, pulling away after a few moments.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You uh. Certainly behave like someone with a complicated past-- no uh. No offense."

Prowl hummed a laugh. He looked up towards the moon and a deep jab of sadness jammed itself into Optimus's circuits. He'd never seen the ninja-bot look so melancholy.

"Complicated is an... Appropriate phrase," Prowl sighed. "It started with pardoning..."

 

Optimus clenched and unclenched his fist. He'd never heard Prowl speak for so long and, as bewitched as he was simply by the bot's voice, his very spark seemed to ache.

"Prowl..." He spoke up. "I didn't. I. I wish. If only--"

"Don't," Prowl cut him off. He was avoiding eye contact again. "I told myself ages ago that dwelling on what could've been would only hurt more. I made mistakes. I suffered. I failed. But it is what I do with my life now that defines who I am, that truly matters."

Prowl finally met his gaze and smiled.

"We're... Quite alike, you and I. Young. Careless. Afraid, even. But with a burning need to do more. To be more."

Optimus cracked a lopsided little grin, nodding in agreement.

"I absolutely agree."

Prowl barely flinched as movement began to stir in his lap. The cats were awake, stretching out their lithe little bodies in the warmth of sunrise. With a shake of their tails, they were off, probably to wreck havoc on some poor tiny creatures. Optimus watched them and groaned, squinting in the sunlight.

"Sunrise already?" He shook his head, chuckling. "Maybe you were right about my obsession to get you bots to open up. It's gonna bite me in the muffler one of these days--"

Optimus startled as 1000lbs of pure Autobot chassis pressed flush against him. Prowl was doing something odd with his mouth, aligning it with his own. It felt almost nice in a way, especially with how close together they were. Optimus wasn't sure what to do, eyes wide and unblinking. Prowl pulled back a fraction. He looked embarrassed.

"Sorry, I. I ah. That wasn't. I didn't--"

"I liked it," Optimus made a strangled sort of noise, hands fidgeting in his lap. "Is that some sort of Earth custom?"

"Yes," Prowl was awfully still, watching the other bot with a calculated sort of intrigue. "It's what humans who care for each other do when they wish to show affection. It's called a 'kiss'."

"'Kiss'." Optimus repeated. "Why don't you show the others?"

"It's uh. Well, it's. Sort of," Prowl scrubbed at the back of his neck. Optimus could hear his fans kick on. He was absolutely flustered. "It's something... People who really care for each other do. More than just. Teammates or friends or. Any of that."

"People who love each other?"

Prowl looked up. If only Optimus could see what went on behind that blasphemous visor. With only a moment's hesitation, Optimus leaned back in. He liked kissing. At the very least, he liked kissing Prowl. The ninja-bot hummed happily, sliding a hand up Optimus's arm. Optimus mirrored his movement, cradling the slimness of Prowl's waist. They stayed like that for a good while, trading kisses until the sun was fully above the horizon.

"Boss bot! Boss bot, where are you!"

"Cool your fuel pumps, Bulkhead! We only just got up!"

"Sorry, Bee, I'm kinda jumpy I guess."

"That's fine, pal! Hurry, before Ratchet drags himself outta stasis, let's get that game set up! I've got a high score to beat!"

Optimus groaned softly, earning a gentle chuckle from Prowl. While they parted, their bodies were still close, Optimus tracing nonsensical circles just under Prowl's jump boosters while Prowl stroked absentmindedly up and down Optimus's chest.

"Never a dull moment, huh?" The Autobot leader whispered. "What I'd give for a nice long vacation."

"You and I both know that's a lie," Prowl countered playfully, a mischievous glint dancing across his visor. "You live for this."

Optimus gave him a good long look before smiling.

"Yeah. You're right. Let's go join the others."

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, remember to comment and kudo!  
> And come say hi over on Tumblr!


End file.
